Lucrehulk-Class Core Ship
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Lucrehulk-Class Battleship is unique among Capital Ships in that it can separate into two sections. The spherical central section of the Starship can detach from the cargo arms, descend to land on a planet, and act as a mobile command center. When detached from the cargo arms, this spherical vessel is known as a Core Ship. Additionally, while operating independently, a Core Ship has a slightly different armament that it makes use of while attached to the rest of the vessel, revealing secret Weapon Systems that normally do not have an open firing arc when surrounded by the cargo ring. Though Core Ships are tough, they can be brought down more easily than when attached to the cargo ring. Slow and lacking maneuverability, Core Ships are not the ideal landing craft; they are typically deployed to a planet only when the ship's operators believe that a long-term occupation is called for. Core Ships serve as mobile ground fortresses, carrying within them a large number of Droid Troops that can be deployed quickly. For more rapid (Or more temporary) invasions, the Trade Federation continues to use normal landing craft and troop carriers, since a Core Ship on the ground is far more vulnerable than one in space. Lucrehulk-Class Core Ship Statistics (CL 17) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 13 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 52; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,500; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 130; Damage Threshold: 252 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Battery +16* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (2) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Quad, Point-Defense, Batteries (2) +14 (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +64 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannon, Quad, Point-Defense, Batteries), Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 94, Dexterity: 11, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 150-300 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 30,000 (Droid Troops) Cargo: 75,000 Tons; Consumables: 1 Year; Carried Craft: 10 Shuttles Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Laser Cannon, Quad, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (+9 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x2 Tactical Fire Though their Droid Gunners are less capable of adaptation than living Gunners, Lucrehulk-Class Core Ships can spray an enormous volume of laser fire into its immediate area, making it difficult for Starfighters and Space Transports to approach. As a Standard Action, a Lucrehulk-Class Core Ship can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All enemy Starships of Colossal size and smaller within that area take a -1 penalty to Reflex Defense and a -1 penalty on attack rolls. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships